


Neighborhood Idiots

by kbegger



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: All vixx ships, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Our boys are idiots, Platonic Cuddling, Slice of Life, are you sure they are really adults?, so many cuddles, stupidly cute, super fluffy, tooth rottingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbegger/pseuds/kbegger
Summary: You've probably seen the meme "Probably the best description of Vixx I've ever read: cool on stage, but once they're off, they're just neighborhood idiots." They act like cuddle crazed kids. That's probably why we love them. Here is every Vixx pairing getting cuddly.





	Neighborhood Idiots

I've been writing short little clumps of fluff every now and again and I finally have all the pairings. 

In your opinion what order do you think the members fall in clinginess/most to least likely to initiate a hug?

From what I can tell these days I'd say it's:  
Most- Hakyeon = Taekwoon > Wonshik = Hongbin > Ken > Hyuk -least

Does that sound right to you? (comment or kudos ;) lol)

. . .

They were supposed to be working. Hongbin and Jaehwan were paired up for this photo shoot. It was hard to pay attention to the photographer when they were laying side by side attacking each other's dinosaur toys with their own. It was a fierce battle, escalating to hitting each other instead of the plastic figurines. It got to the point where Hongbin stole Jaehwan's dino and stretching away so that the older couldn't reach it. Jaehwan was now wrestling to pin the flailing younger so he could reclaim his property. The photographer cleared her throat in consternation and they sheepishly awaited her instructions. It was a good thing they were shooting last because the other members would have chewed them out for making the photographer cranky for their turn. Going last also made it easier for them to walk off with the dinosaurs in childish theft and conspiratorial giggles. Who forgot to tell this lady that giving toys to Vixx was asking for trouble?  
   
. . .

The two had very different styles of mischievousness. Hyuk's made the others fear him. Taekwoon's was just annoying. It was becoming clear to Taekwoon that Hyuk wasn't just messing around when he ignored Taekwoon. It stung, but Taekwoon decided to let it go and give him space. The rejection had him back sliding into his quiet and reclusive behaviors. At first Hyuk enjoyed the peace, but felt bad when Taekwoon wouldn't look him in the eye anymore. The tipping point was when Taekwoon made dinner for everyone and Hyuk noticed he left to his room without taking any. Weird…How long had he been doing this? Taekwoon was building up his abs for his solo work. He needed to eat. Hours later Taekwoon side eyed Hyuk when he wandered into his room with takeout fried chicken. "Hey Hyuk-ah, what's up?" He asked, eyes not daring to leave his phone screen. Hyuk offered him one of the boxes, but Taekwoon politely declined saying he wasn't hungry. Again, with no eye contact.  
   
"Aish, this hyung needs so much taking care of." Hyuk mumbled. When had Hyuk become so tsundere? He sat down next to Taekwoon and lifted chicken pieces to Taekwoon's mouth with chopsticks. The older member couldn't help giggling at the caring display. It was really sweet of Hyuk. Once Hyuk was satisfied that he had stuffed the odd duck with enough chicken and cleaned up, he sat close to Taekwoon so they could share headphones. He spent the rest of the night listening to music with his attention starved hyung. (Hyuk didn't know that Taekwoon had been grazing on food the entire time he was cooking…he was so fricking full by the end, but was too touched to stop Hyuk from feeding him.)  
   
. . .

"They know I hate this kind of thing. Why are they always doing this to us?" Hakyeon complained with a glare at the amusement park rides they were going to torture him with on this show. They were definitely trying to send him to an early grave when they put him in line for the roller coaster. Wonshik hugged him all of the way through the line. The leader was shaking out of fear. He hid his face in the crook of Wonshik's neck and clung to him with stiff fingers. In turn Wonshik stroked his hair and shuffled them forward every so often. "Just concentrate on me. Do you want me to sing to you?" Hakyeon nodded and Wonshik fought down a laugh. It was cute. He sang some gentle busker x busker songs while rubbing the leader's back. Hakyeon just barely survived the roller coaster (in his opinion). Afterward Wonshik took pity on him and piggy backed the shaken and dizzy leader to where ever they had to go next. Or so it seemed. Wonshik had pulled some slick maneuvering to lose the production crew so they could rest in the shade of a far off tree. "Shikkie, we'll get in trouble. We should go back." Hakyeon protested weakly, but didn't make any effort to get up from where he was leaning on Wonshik's shoulder. He was nice and cool here and he was content to stroke the soft skin on the back of Wonshik's hand. The rapper was completely immersed in how nice it felt and soon was snoring. Wonshik didn't care if they got in trouble for delaying filming. These moments were so rare and made their rebellion totally worth it.  
   
. . .

 

Hongbin staggered from the sudden weight of the hyung who pounced on his back. "Carry meeee!" Taekwoon's soft voice whisper yelled in cute demand. This hyung. Always wanting piggy back rides. He was supposed to be the older one, but there were times where he was such a baby about things. "Is the princess feeling too tired to walk?" It hurt but Hongbin laughed as Taekwoon bit him. He could feel the offended man's glare and Taekwoon wrapped his arm in a different position so it was slightly strangling Hongbin. Hongbin couldn't help smiling all the way from back stage to the parking lot. He could feel Taekwoon smiling too, knowing he wouldn't stay mad for long about the jab. Somehow he didn't have to actually see Taekwoon's face. His body telegraphed out his emotion plainly. He had stopped strangling Hongbin and his face was bashfully, but happily squished to the younger's shoulder. They were the first ones to reach the van and had to wait for the others. Hongbin couldn't pry Taekwoon off and even backed against the van to try and ram him off. He wasn't trying too hard though. 'Resigned' to being stuck with the clingy hyung Hongbin set into a meandering pace for a while, hoping the others took their time so he could absorb more happy Taekwoon vibes.  
   
. . .

"Han Sanghyuk, you are soaked right now. Don't you dare touch me." Hakyeon warned. The kids were playing at the hotel pool and Hakyeon thought he would check on them before he grabbed a snack and cloistered himself away upstairs. Upon seeing Hakyeon approach, Hyuk menacingly hauled himself out of the pool, water splattering in torrents from his t-shirt and swim trunks. "Aw! Hyung, come on. The water is great. Come in with us!" Hakyeon just glared and backed away out the pool room door. He wasn't in the mood. He was glaring again, when twenty minutes later Hyuk knocked on his door. He had been nearly asleep and told him as much. Hyuk was now in dry clothes and had somehow dug up some banana milk. Hakyeon couldn't say no as the maknae dangled the sweet drink in front of his face. He had arrived after them from Seoul, due to having a different schedule, the last event being on a variety show. He had on the Chinese version of home shopping network and wordlessly plopped back down on his bed to fiddle with opening the drink. "Do you even know what they're saying?" Hyuk asked skeptically.  
   
"It's just on for white noise."  
   
"Oh" He sat down on Wonshik's bed tentatively, unsure of how to read the leader's crabbiness. He mentally debated on if he should try to comfort the eldest. He let his impulses take over. "Um, hyung, I know you usually only talk about what's bothering you to Taekwoon hyung, but you can talk to me too."  
   
"I'm ok Hyukkie, I'm just tired. Thank you for the banana milk." Hakyeon tried upon seeing that he was worrying his dongsaeng.  
   
The maknae 's expression clouded over. "Hyung, come on. Don't struggle by yourself."  
   
"Relax, It's nothing I haven't dealt with before."  
   
"I won't relax until you tell me." Hyuk said petulantly.  
   
Hakyeon just remained silent and picked at the label on his bottle without eye contact. He didn't notice that Hyuk had turned off the TV and he yelped when Hyuk lifted him up and repositioned them so that Hyuk sat leaning on the head board and Hakyeon sat leaning against his chest. "Fine hyung, you don't have to tell me. Just rest." Hyuk threw the blankets over them and held the leader close. Hakyeon snuggled against him and suddenly the day's frustrations seemed very far away.  
   
. . .

 

"Hyung? What are you doing here? Don't you have rehearsal?"

"psh, I snuck out. Someone's got to take care of your idiot ass and since Hakyeon is in Japan I'm the next best thing. There no better medicine than vitamin Ken! I don't think there is enough make up in the world to cover up that you have a really bad cold though. No offence noona." The woman doing Ravi's makeup playfully scoffed, but continued, confident that she could. Not that she wanted to. She wanted to send Wonshik off to bed as much as the next person. She could understand. Canceling concerts was a big deal and costly. Artists generally chanced it and worked until they fell over. 

For his solo concert Ravi had planned cool transitions from one song to the next, but now he would have to scrap that and duck off stage just to chug energy drink shots and try to evacuate the inconvenient contents of his nose in between. He would have to rely on lip syncing and cut down on dancing to keep up with his sore throat and labored breathing too. But there was no way he would back out, no matter how sick he got. He wouldn't do that to their star lights. 

"Aish! This pabo work-a-holic. What are we going to do with you? No, drink all of it." Kenjumma nagged in a squawking voice. He had shoved a cup of cold syrup into Wonshik's hand and chided him when he took a sip and made a face. "But it will make me sleepy." He protested. The rapper already looked dazed as he slumped in the makeup chair. Jaehwan rolled his eyes and started doing aegyo tricks to charm Wonshik into taking the medicine. After all Wonshik fell for it every time. 

Jaehwan watched the concert from the stage wings nervously and came out to do comic relief when Ravi stopped to fix himself up. It was the last quarter of the concert when Ravi got light headed as he stumbled off the stage and nearly face planted if not for staff catching him. Even though it upset the rapper to near tears, Jaehwan firmly told him he was done for the night and to go back to the dressing room. Then Jaehwan did three songs for him and finished the concert, thanking the fans for coming and being so understanding as to let the rapper rest. He quickly spirited the afflicted team mate home and fussed around, getting him comfortable. Despite having the covers pulled up to his chin he complained about feeling cold. "Sounds like you need a Jaehwan blankie!" The vocalist said cutely and he cuddled up next to Wonshik and tickled him until he was nasally giggling. With his band mate coddling him Wonshik was snoring in no time, but not before telling the vocalist a big thank you and doing a bit of aegyo to try to assure his hyung he was ok for tomorrow's concert. Pabo. 

. . .

Hongbin's hand sifted through Hyuk's hair. Hyuk's sleeping weight felt comfortable on his chest which the maknae was currently using as a pillow. Getting comfortable on long drives was always tedious. Hongbin wanted to stretch out his legs that were still sore from leg-day at the gym. Hyuk's lap had made a nice footstool, but the younger was getting drowsy. It took a bit of fenagling, but Hyuk ended up on top of him. The golden hour sun was casting an ethereal glow onto Hyuk's sturdy, angular features. It was endearing. He was a little shit when he was awake, but in the peacefulness of the moment it was ok to forget. Hongbin tapped on Wonshik's shoulder and mimed that he wanted him to take a picture. Wonshik smiled at the sweet sight and snapped a few on his phone to which they traded thumbs up. Wonshik lingered to watch a few seconds more before turning to sit forward in his seat. After a long day of TV appearances and it was nice to be going home, though a little bittersweet that this moment would end.  
   
. . .  
   
The track ended and Taekwoon lifted his head from where he had it squished against Wonshik's shoulder to give feedback without sounding garbled. The two generally ended up huddling close in front of the computer as they worked on music. Taekwoon was as much of a koala as Hakyeon these days, not that Wonshik minded. It was cute. He rested his head on the top of Taekwoon's as he put on another track. Taekwoon's stomach rumbled and that meant the older would be getting hangry soon. Or his weird off brand of hangry. He usually became more mischievous when he wanted food. The guy was a vulture. Taekwoon had many animalistic traits and got called reminiscent of all kinds of creatures. No matter what though he was still Wonshik's dorky, cute hamster. The cute hamster just so happened to be picking at the frayed rips on the knee of Wonshik's jeans. "Are you still paying attention?" Taekwoon gave him a playful smile and shook his head. "Meat." Wonshik face palmed without any real exasperation.  
   
. . .

Hakyeon had his face buried in his pillow to block out the horrible jump scares in the horror movie the kids chose. Brats. He should have known better when the maknae line suggested this 'romantic drama'. Assholes. Like Hakyeon, Jaehwan was stretched out on the floor, but he was enjoying the movie. As well as the leader's suffering. But mostly the movie. He gathered Hakyeon's grumpy form under his wing and rubbed his back in soothing circles. The leader relaxed at the touch and rolled in close to Jaehwan's side. Smiling, the main vocal turned his attention back to the screen. Instead of the screen Hakyeon turned his attention to the warmth of the other, the gentle rhythm of his breathing, and the simple scent of his soap. His sense of smell was stronger than that of the other members. Scentist had him savoring the familiarity of his member's scents. Feeling safe and comfortable, he let his mind wander pleasantly.  
   
. . .

"Let's go film in the jungle THEY SAID. It will be fun THEY SAID." Wonshik grumbled. Turns out the rainforest location that the staff picked was crawling with bugs. He couldn't get away from them. Even when he slept they were invading his nightmares. He didn't get any sleep the night before and felt like he was dying while filming. For the scenes he had to pretend to be unaffected as those vile creatures tickled his skin, had to maintain his expressions as the pests buzzed past his ears, no matter how threatening they looked. He would get scolded by everyone and they'd have to do the scene all over again if he didn't. The second that the group shoot was finished he trudged to their camper, tipped his sleeping bag in side out to ensure there were no creepy crawlies lurking in the bedding, then sealed himself inside. He heard the camper door open and shut, but didn't move. He was too miserable to care about the unsafe space outside of his synthetic fabric forcefield. He felt something tickled across his back and in small child fashion he groaned and squirmed to get away. "Hey, hey relax Wonshik. It's just me." Hongbin coaxed. Wonshik's squirms reminded him of a cute disgruntled caterpillar, but Hongbin wisely kept that to himself. Hongbin ignored all of the cranky rapper's demands to be left alone and curled up next to him, hugging the frustrated sleeping bag being. "Shiki, do you want to come see Taekwoon Hyung's shoot? Hyuk is going to prank him with a big stick bug he found." Wonshik murmured a whine that denoted a big fat no. "Ok, do you want to trade scenes with me? They're going to have me carry around a flaming torch and do some effects with the stars. I can take the waterfall scene tomorrow morning instead. Bugs don't like fire. How does that sound?" Caterpillar-shik fell still. "Really?" Wonshik peered out cautiously, eye liner slightly smudged from watery eyes.

"Really, really."

"Ok" 

Hongbin looked relieved. "Ok, good. Why don't you take a nap this afternoon so you are rested up for your shoot tonight. I'll keep watch so that nothing comes after you. No PD's or coordi-noonas, no bugs, no pranking maknae." 

"Thanks Binnie." Wonshik murmured with a shy smile. He then cuddled up closer to the group's visual and was snoring within minutes, lulled by the sound of light rain and soft circles traced on his back by his protector.

. . .

"Hyung, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to!" Hyuk rushed as Jaehwan came in the dorm's front door. 

"Relax Hyukkie, it's just a small sprain. The doctor said not to move my wrist much this week is all." Jaehwan tried to reassure him. It only hurt a little. When learning some new choreography Hyuk had accidently crashed into Jaehwan during a spin, sending the older sprawling on the ground, landing awkwardly on his wrist. Jaehwan wasn't mad at all, but the maknae looked like a kicked puppy. "Really it's ok. You'll just have to be my right hand this week and- oh shit, the fan sign…" He wouldn't be able to give autographs. Hyuk buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled groan. 

"Ha, ha! Looks like you'll have to learn how to forge my signature. Fighting Hyukkie." He remarked gleefully. Jaehwan wasn't actually expecting him to, but on the day of Hyuk scooted his chair up to him so that his left arm was over his shoulder and right hand poised at the ready with a pen. He gave Hyuk a confused look, being as they practically had to hold down the maknae to get any physical affection. "What? I practiced like you said. I'm your right hand today." Hyuk informed him matter of fact-ly. Jaehwan rolled his eyes, but was pleased, even leaning his head on Hyuk's shoulder throughout the event. Fans were over the moon about the skinship and the other Vixx members were shooting him looks of jealousy. "How are you feeling Hyung?" Hyuk asked toward the end of the meet. 

"Spoiled." He said with loving grin. 

. . .

Hakyeon walked in the door, tired from all of the schedules he had done that day and relieved to drop all the stuff he had been packing around. He wasn't expecting it when Taekwoon intercepted him in the living room, just gently wrapping him in a hug and nuzzling into his shoulder. "What's all this? Are you ok?" Hakyeon asked with amused concern.

"Mm, yeah. Just wanted to see you. We've been too busy for us to do this lately." He murmured. It made Hakyeon melt as he firmly latched onto him in return and rubbed his back. He hoped this peaceful moment would last for a long time, but of course…"Ew, Mom and Dad are being gross! Get a room you two!" The maknae complained with loud, mocking giggles. 

"Maknae, I swear I will end you!"

"Watch this." Taekwoon whispered before declaring. "Hyuk-ah, you can join us. No need to be jealous."

Hyuk's face scrunched to a scowl. "As if." and he proceeded on his original course. 

"There, all taken care of." Taekwoon murmured and tightened his hold just a little more. Seeing how comfortable they were Hyuk didn't bother them on his return trip. After all, the parents of Vixx looked cute with content, eyes closed smiles as they swayed soothingly. After fondly watching for a minute it might have been a little bit of jealousy that brought him to Hongbin's room to snuggle, not wanting to deprive the old people of their time to unwind together.

. . .

Hyuk was laughing uncontrollably as Wonshik tugged him over to lean on his lap and put his hand over the maknae 's mouth to keep him from saying any other embarrassing words. Technically the whole pabo line was ragging on his bad habits, but Hyuk was the one leading it. He decided to keep Hyuk trapped in his arms to make him mind his manners while on broadcast. The teasing passed, but the two were happy to remain as they were. It surprised Wonshik because Hyuk was always trying to squirm away from their touches. Now he seemed content to use Wonshik as a human pillow and let Wonshik absentmindedly stroke his cheek instead of clamping his mouth shut. In fact if he stopped Hyuk would whisper what embarrassing little factoids he would unleash if Wonshik ignored him. It might get him frustrated little hits, but none the less Hyuk still giggled. If an instance flared up while Hakyeon was talking he would shoot them a glare and they would struggle to restrain their amusement at pissing off their leader. The maknae didn't often want affection, but when he did he got what he wanted. He didn't have to be evil about it, but it was more fun that way. That and Wonshik was just too easy to blackmail. 

. . .

"Binnie!" Hakyeon called, "Try this on!"

"No"

"Please! We don't have to actually get it. I just want to see!" He begged cheerfully. Hongbin had been tricked into shopping with Hakyeon. He had said they were just going to pick up food. Two clothing stores later no food had come forth. Hongbin moodily yanked the clothes out of Hakyeon's hands and made his way to the dressing room, followed by the gleeful leader who reminded him he always picked out the best things. He closed the door in Hakyeon's face and the derp just laughed. Ok, the shirt looked better than he thought it would. Same with the pants Hakyeon, moments later, had thrown over the top of the door. And the t-shirt. And another pair of pants. And a sweater.

He tried to sneak another shirt over but Hongbin threw it back. "No more! Aish! This Hyung." Hakyeon tossed the shirt so that it landed on his head. "I hate you." Hongbin murmured. 

"I love you too! That's it I promise." Hakyeon told him with a giggle. His promise didn't seem very genuine, but Hongbin decided to let it go. 

"Go try on your own stuff!" Hongbin tried.

"But I'm having too much fun making you fashionable. You would look like a lazy college student if I didn't help you."

"Go Away!" Didn't matter that he was right. 

"Only if you send me pics!" If it got Hongbin a little bit of peace, sure, why not. 

Once the younger reemerged the older practically hopping around him. "Hyung will buy. Let's go!" He said cutely. Hongbin grumbled, but hey, he was getting free clothes. 

"Why are you so generous today?" Hongbin asked suspiciously once out of the store. He wasn't going to let Hakyeon get warm fuzzies from being a generous person.

"For one, since I paid I reserve the right to borrow stuff sometimes. For two- take off your jacket."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" Before Hongbin knew it he was wearing the really, really soft sweater Hakyeon bought him. It was really cozy. Now it all came together. For the rest of the day Hakyeon was constantly attached to him, nuzzling against his shoulder, linking arms, adhering to him with stubborn hugs. It made walking around frustrating, but it was nice to pile onto the couch with him that evening.

. . .

"Hyung!! Stop biting me or I'm telling mom!" Jaehwan squawked. 

Hakyeon didn't even looked up from the script he was reading as he chided them. "Jyani, I'm sitting right next to you. Don't yell. And Taekwoonie, play nice. We just fed you so don't try to play it off as hunger." Taekwoon moped and Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at the told off member before moving to hide behind the leader. Normally with so many kids they kept each other entertained but the maknae line had done their mic checks and run through for the concert rehearsal, while the hyung line went to the restaurant after finishing. Now it was the maknaes turn to eat and he was left with the most child like kids of the group. Jaehwan whispered to the disinterested mother figure "I think he's turning into an animal. A bite-y animal."

Hakyeon leveled a glare at him. "I have to finish reading these script changes before I go to set later. Say one more word and I will tell him to devour you." It was now Jaehwan's turn to pout. But, it wasn't long until he was being noisy again. Hakyeon decided to follow through with his threat. It might get them out of his hair for at least a sentence or two. Besides it wasn't like they would be bothering anyone since they were all done with their mics. 

A staffer caught it and readied the Vixx TV cam when the leader looked at Jaehwan with an evil smile. "You can scream all you want, I won't be helping you." He hissed before yelling "Taekwoon! Come give Jaehwannie some attention, mommy is busy. Go play in the hallway." The chase was on and Hakyeon was happy for the peace. It didn't take long for Taekwoon to catch him. He carried him around like he was a proud puppy showing off his 'kill'. He would let the younger go just to catch him again and haul him around like a rag doll. Jaehwan was upset and decided with this animal it might be best to just play dead. This resulted in Taekwoon dragging him along the floor until he found a couch where they could lay down for a nap and he could gnaw on Jaehwan's shoulder occasionally. 

"I hate you."

"I love you too. Thanks for playing with me." Taekwoon mumbled as he locked Jaehwan in his arms. Hakyeon cooed when he found them all tuckered out and cuddled up. He ferociously warned the maknaes not to wake the sleeping playmates or else they would get bit.

. . .


End file.
